This invention relates to methods and compositions useful in promoting ocular wound healing. Specifically, this invention relates to compositions comprising an aldose reductase inhibitor; and methods of treatment comprising administering these compositions when it is desired to promote ocular wound healing.
While applicant is bound by no theory, it appears that the mechanism of wound healing is related to the mechanism of aldose reductase inhibition and the role of that event in mediating the effects of diabetes. Thus, the method and compositions of the present invention are directed to diabetic individuals. In diabetes there is a condition of high glucose or hyperglycemia. When glucose levels are high, an enzyme called aldose reductase converts glucose to sorbitol at the expense of NADPH. The accumulation of a polyol, such as sorbitol within cells causes pathological changes to those cells and in the tissues comprising those cell. These sickened cells or tissues are not capable of effecting a normal physiological response associated with wound healing (e.g., effecting normal cell migration and division). The corneal epithelium and endothelium of the eye contains aldose reductase. In diabetics the rate of cornea wound healing is retarded significantly. On occasion, vision impairing and painful corneal ulceration and scaring results from retarded or abnormal corneal wound healing in the diabetic. The aldose reductase inhibitors inhibit the enzyme aldose reductase within the cornea and thereby promote wound healing in the diabetic. These aldose reductase inhibitors can be applied topically to the eye or systemically to the diabetic to promote wound healing when indicated. While the present disclosure is premised on the above reasonings, the instant compositions and methods of the present invention are not restricted to the diabetic syndrome.